parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Bluebird
A small, colourful thrush, the eastern bluebird (Sialia sialis) is named for its bright blue plumage and its distribution in eastern parts of North America. One of the continent’s most easily recognised birds, the male eastern bluebird is a vivid blue on the back, tail, wings and head, with a contrasting red-orange throat, breast and flanks and a white belly. The female eastern bluebird is duller than the male, with greyer upperparts, a bluish tail and wings, and paler orange on the underparts. As in the male, the belly and undertail are white. Both male and female eastern bluebirds have a large, rounded head, a plump body, a relatively short tail and legs, and a short black bill that is slightly notched at the tip. The legs, feet and eyes are black, and there is a thin white ring around the eye. Juvenile eastern bluebirds have dull, brownish upperparts with whitish spots, as well as white spots and streaks on the greyish-brown breast. The wings and tail are bluish, with juvenile males being brighter blue than juvenile females. The eastern bluebird only shows slight variations in size and appearance across its large range. Eightsubspecies are recognised, but the differences between them are relatively minor, and there is much overlap. The eastern bluebird is quite similar in appearance to the closely related western bluebird (Sialia mexicana) and mountain bluebird (Sialia currucoides), but the male western bluebird has chestnut shoulders and a blue rather than red-orange throat, while the male mountain bluebird is lighter blue and lacks a reddish breast. The females of these species can be harder to tell apart. The most common call of the eastern bluebird is a soft, low-pitched, melodious ‘tu-a-wee’ or ‘tura-lee’, while its song is a fairly low, short, varied series of warbles and whistles. This song is usually given by the male from a high perch or in flight, although the female may sometimes also sing if a predator is spotted near the nest. The eastern bluebird typically hunts from a low perch, dropping down to the ground to capture prey, which it can spot from some distance away. Male eastern bluebirds attract a female by taking nesting material to a potential nest site, going in and out, and perching above it with waving wings. One of the main threats to the eastern bluebird has been competition for nesting cavities with introduced birds such as house sparrows and European starlings. Roles * It played African Blue Flycatcher in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride Gallery eastern-bluebird.jpg Eastern Bluebird.jpg Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Bambi (1942) EEnE Bluebird.jpg melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-252.jpg|Melody Time (1948) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4090.jpg|Oliver and Company (1988) the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) Dexter's Lab - 2x29 Bluebirds.jpg Bluebird, Eastern (Total Drama Island).png IMG 8122.JPG PPG Bluebirds.jpg IMG 8949.JPG IMG 0263.JPG|New York State Animals IMG 0251.JPG|Missouri State Animals IMG dd birdbath.jpeg IMG usacres.jpeg IMG 6834.PNG Twitter-bird.jpg IMG 8199.JPG Zebras On the Ark.jpg Blue_birds.png Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Stanley Bluebirds.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Ox-tales-s01e062-bird.jpeg ANA Bird.jpeg S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg 122E72AD-475E-4E36-A3FA-A3520B1D1AF7.jpeg 6491B0E1-0081-4DCD-AAD5-D5ABB1A3AA3B.jpeg 86851BDB-FACC-49D4-A64D-AC0A5E96F9EB.jpeg Bird in no time for smurfs.jpg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals migratory birds.jpg 0E1C7B71-E042-4A06-8EFC-2D991952F9A9.jpeg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3325.jpg NOAH'S ARK ELEPHANTS AND BLUEBIRDS.jpg Blue bird gnifd.png B53638D0-136E-4EC3-93E3-B94567238840.jpeg Bird snow white disneyland magazine.png Birds snow white disneyland magazine.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 09.png little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-forest-animals.png shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg|Shrek (2001) Tajks-s3e26-bird.png Rileys Adventures Eastern Bluebird.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Eastern Bluebird.jpg See Also * Mountain Bluebird * Western Bluebird Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Perching Birds Category:Birds Category:Bambi Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Poona TV Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Titans A.E. Animals Category:State Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Max Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals